


Hiatus

by Lynx22281



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen heads home after Season 9 finishes filming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiatus

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do real-world based RPF. I just don't. Oops...I did.

In 2 hours and 48 minutes he’ll be home. 

 

Thankfully, 72 hours after he touches down this time, he’ll still be home, not heading back to the airport like usual.

 

Jensen leans his head against the back rest of his seat and closes his eyes, drifting away from the hustle and bustle of the flight attendants and other passengers around him.  The safety presentation is over (he’d mouthed along as usual, just another script he’s memorized over the years), tray tables are in their upright and locked positions, seatbelts are fastened, and the engines are revving up as the plane readies for take-off at the end of the runway.

 

He’s made this trip too many times to count, but he’ll gladly take this 3-hour plane ride high in the sky nearly every week for 9 months out of the year over an hour long twice-daily commute in a car on a crowded California highway any day.

 

This time of year he can usually bet on seeing one or two familiar faces amongst the seats, actors and crew members from all the shows that have wrapped up filming for the season.  This flight is no different.  There’s a sort of tired excitement that goes along with this particular flight each April; everybody’s more than ready for a few months of time back home.

 

The plane roars down the YVR tarmac and lifts off into the air. 

 

Unlike Dean, Jensen actually enjoys the ride, the weird almost weightless sensation as the wheels leave the ground, the feeling of being pressed back into the seat as the jet climbs, the calm white noise of the wind rushing by once they’re up to cruising altitude.

 

He opens his eyes when the seatbelt sign bongs softly and the flight attendant announces that the passengers are free to move about the cabin.  He lucked up this time and has Stephen Amell as a row-mate, so he pushes the power button on his tablet fully expecting to spend the next hour or so showing off pictures of JJ and seeing new pictures of Mavi.  But, when he looks to his right, Amell is passed out, fast asleep with his mouth hanging open.

 

Jensen chuckles with a little shake of his head as he reaches between his feet to dig his earbuds out from his carryon bag.  He plugs them in and pulls up his _On A Plane_ playlist.  When the music starts playing, he flicks through his JJ photo gallery.  A little smile tugs at the corners of his mouth and he knows he’s got _that look_ on his face – the one Jared teases him about every time he gets a new photo message on his phone.  He can’t help it.  His kid is absolutely, hands-down the most beautiful little girl on the whole damn planet.  Yeah, the Paladecki boys are all sorts of cute and the Collins kids are adorably weird, but Justice Jay Ackles is the queen of his life.

 

She is going to be so much fun this summer.  Not that he didn’t enjoy the time with his favorite little squalling poop machine last summer.  He was so thankful that things worked out so he was home on hiatus in time to be there when she was born.  He wouldn’t have traded that for the world.  But, she’ll turn one in a few weeks.  She’s a miniature person now with her own personality.  She’s mobile and interested in things.  And, she squeals _Dada!_   whenever she sees him – yeah, that’ll never ever get old.

 

Jensen’s already got plans to take her to the zoo and the aquarium, to take her out in the running stroller around their neighborhood, to be the first person she sees when she wakes up and the last person she sees when she goes to sleep (he’s a big sap).  Maybe they can squeeze in a trip out to Dallas to see his folks between convention weekends.  He can’t wait to put her in the seat of the cart at the grocery store and wander up and down the aisles while she babbles baby talk at him.

 

He doesn’t realize he’s drifted off until Amell elbows him gently.

 

“Hey, man.  We’re about to land,” the scruffy star of Arrow say, handing an empty cup and drink can to the flight attendant passing down the aisle with a trash bag.

 

“Right, thanks,” he replies with yawn as he digs alongside his hips looking for the two ends of the seatbelt.  He stuffs his tablet and earbuds back into his bag before turning to watch the descent to LAX out of the little porthole window to his left.  The hazy urban sprawl surrounding the airport welcomes him back to the States.

 

Before too long, Jensen and the other 180 passengers are disembarking and heading towards the customs.

 

He and Amell pair up and share pictures of their kids, now that they’re both awake, while they shuffle slowly towards the customs desk.

 

When they get to the head of the line, Jensen offers out his hand.  “Have good summer, Steve.”

 

“Yeah, you too, Jensen,” Stephen says with a big grin, shaking his hand.  “See you in July for Comic-Con.”

 

They part ways when Jensen’s called up to the desk by a customs agent.  He hands over his passport.  The uniformed guy on the other side of the podium gives his picture a double take and glances back up, momentarily star-struck before he hands back the passport and welcomes Jensen back home.  He gives the agent a quick smile and thanks him before high-tailing it towards the pick-up area, tugging on his baseball hat and sunglasses as he goes.

 

It’s a long walk from the customs desk in Terminal 3 to the pick-up area, but thankfully he makes it without being recognized. 

 

Across the room, he sees JJ propped up on Danneel’s hip.  His wife is talking to their LA-based bodyguard with her back partially turned to him. 

 

His daughter’s eyes light up when he takes his sunglasses off and she recognizes him.  She throws both arms over her mother’s shoulder, making grabby motions with her hands, and gives a high-pitched squeal.  “DA-DEEEEEEEE!”

 

Danneel turns just in time to be enveloped in a crushing hug.  “Hey, baby.   Good flight?”

 

“Mmhmm,” he murmurs as he leans in for a kiss.

 

JJ grabs hold of his ear and happily babbles, “Da da da da da!”

 

Jensen pulls back and looks down at his girls, grinning like he just won an Emmy and the lottery at the same time.  “So glad to be home.”


End file.
